Optical network analysis is frequently used to determine optical characteristics of a composite optical system. For example, the optical characteristics of a series of fiber Bragg gratings can be determined using an optical network analyzer. Although such an approach provides information about the optical characteristics of the composite optical system, such conventional approaches do not provide significant information about the individual sub-components which comprise the composite optical system. That is, while a conventional approach may measure, for example, the cumulative optical characteristics of a series of fiber Bragg gratings, conventional approaches do not readily provide the optical characteristics of each or any individual fiber Bragg grating within the composite system. Although a composite optical system having multiple fiber Bragg gratings is mentioned above, the inability to readily determine the optical characteristics of a particular sub-component is relevant to numerous other types of composite optical systems and various other types of devices under test (DUTs).
One approach to determining the optical characteristics of a sub-component of a composite optical system is to dismantle the composite optical system and analyze the desired sub-component by itself. While such an approach may enable distinctly determining the optical characteristics of the removed sub-component, dismantling a composite optical system can be extremely complicated and time-consuming resulting in damage to the ultimately re-assembled composite optical system. Hence, dismantling of a composite optical system is not a viable or desired approach for measuring the optical characteristics of a sub-component within a composite optical system.
In some instances, the manufacturer of the composite optical system may provide specifications reciting various optical characteristics of the composite optical system and perhaps the sub-components thereof. Unfortunately, such specifications may not include the optical characteristics of interest. Moreover, in some instances, even if the optical characteristics of interest are recited for the sub-component, the manufacturer provided specifications may be inaccurate. Hence, it is not always possible to rely upon manufacturer provided specifications to ascertain the optical characteristics of a sub-component within a composite optical system.
As yet another consideration, advancements have been made in optical network analysis which enable extremely accurate determination of the optical characteristics of a composite optical system. As an example, interferometric methods employing continuously tunable laser sources can now be used to examine and measure the optical characteristics of a composite optical system. Such systems, however, provide analysis of the entire composite optical system and not an individual sub-component thereof.
Thus, a need exists for a method and system to readily determine the optical characteristics of a sub-component of a composite optical system. A further need exists for a method and system which meets the above need and which does not require dismantling of the composite optical system. Another need exists for a method and system which meets the above needs and which can be used to verify or correct manufacturer specified optical characteristics for a sub-component within a composite optical system. Yet another need exists for a method and system which meets the above needs and which is compatible with interferometric optical component analyzers employing continuously sweeping light sources.